Devices, such as network gateways, set top boxes, and web-enabled devices, may be deployed in numerous premises in communication with information distribution networks that serve the premises, such as households and/or businesses, over a wide region. Content providers may distribute content, services, and other information to the premises via the information distribution networks. How efficiently a content provider is able to deliver the content, services, and other information to the devices throughout a network depends on various factors. For example, the capacity (e.g., bandwidth) of the network, the number of the devices being served by the content provider, and the schemes and/or protocols used throughout the network can affect the network's performance. This disclosure identifies and addresses issues related to a network that could perform more efficiently and handle more data if an increased amount of bandwidth can be used for delivering content, or if the available bandwidth could be used more effectively to deliver content to devices of the network.